I Never Thought This
by His Devil
Summary: Formerly called Unexpected Happenings under my previous account which I forgot my password to so hi, Goddess Achlys for those who don't know me. The things Kim didn't expect just keep coming...
1. Chapter 1

Some of you, from way back, may recognize this story. I AM NOT STEALING IT. I long ago forgot my password on here and made a new account. So yes, this is the original author.. if you can call me that lol I'm just a bored person.. Goddess Achlys.

Hope you all still like this. I did some edits, rewrote a little, and will be slowly revising everything and updating hopefully. For those new to it, it is a bit AU.. the space rangers form in addition to the former team instead of replacing them.. yet anyway.

-Achlys aka His Devil

* * *

She kicked the stone wall.

'_Great. Just GREAT! I come back, try and fix things, and it's right along with Zedd and Rita!_' She leaned back against the cool stone and sunk to the ground. '_And on top of that I get captured._'

Her black shorts were now covered with patches of dust and her grey t-shirt had a rip through the bottom. She could only imagine how dirty she must look after a fight with putties and tengas alone and hours in this stupid dungeon.

Kim sighed, taking her hair out its ponytail and letting it fall. She put her head on her knees.

'_I'm not a ranger anymore, what do they want with me?_'

'_Revenge,_' her mind answered the question on its own.

"I just wanted to fix things.." Kim whispered on the verge of tears.

'_At least Jayde is safe,_' she soothed mentally, not willing to say her name aloud in hopes her enemies here hadn't known about her.

Jayde Lyn, her daughter, was staying with Adam for a while she tried to patch things up with everyone. He had been the only one to keep up contact after her infamous letter; that and he had arrived when she was pregnant so it only made sense. Adam actually surprised her at her apartment and five minutes later she went into labor, so he was there coaching her as she gave birth to her precious little girl.

* * *

_Kim pushed herself up from the couch at the sound of a knock on the door. Her large stomach made it so difficult to even stand up sometimes. Luckily everyone around here knew she was expecting any day now and watched out for her. She walked slowly over, though it was probably as fast as she could manage in her condition._

_The knock came again, either unsure or impatient._

_"Ok, ok, I'm coming. How fast do you expect me to walk for being..." Her speech faded off in shock to see Adam standing there. "Pregnant." She whispered the end of her sentence._

_"Kimberly??" The black ranger asked in pure astonishment._

_"Uh, I um," she stumbled through the words but finally composed herself and managed to hug her long time friend. "Adam, wow hi. What brings you here?"_

_"I..we.. spring break. I'm on call," he flashed his communicator, "but with the space rangers there too I figured I'd come visit since you've been returning my letters. Kim, what happened to you?" He blurted out the last part in a less than polite manner._

_"It's a long story. But where's my head, come in come in." She gestured him into the cozy apartment and made her way to the kitchen. "Coffee is good right?"_

_"Yeah..that's fine." His voice revealing he was still quite stunned._

_"Cream, no sugar, right?"_

_"You got it." Adam smiled. Kim beamed with a flash of pride at having remembered, almost like she wasn't completely detached from everyone. Almost. Then she turned around to pour the drinks while Adam settled, slightly uneasy, on the couch._

_"So Kim... you will tell me right?" He asked, checking if she would act like nothing was wrong or open up to him like she had in her letters. 'Obviously not open enough!'_

_"You kind of caught me red handed here frog prince, I don't have much choice." She giggled and made her way over with two mugs of steaming coffee. She set down the cups on the coffee table but suddenly cringed, her face in a mix of pain and shock._

_"Oh my god..." She choked out and looked at Adam with panicked eyes. He jumped up and grabbed her shoulders._

_"Kim, Kimmy what's wrong?"_

_"My...my water broke. Adam would be so kind as to call the hospital? The number is on the phone there." She tried to remain calm, closing her eyes and breathing deeply._

_Adam hurried to the phone and dialed the number designated on a sticky note. After a minute of giving information, as much as he knew anyway, to the desk nurse and casting worried glances towards Kim, he hung up the phone._

_"Ok, they said they have a room ready and to get there as soon as possible."_

_"O-ok, come on then. Would you mind driving me? Here's my keys." Kim tossed him her car keys off the coffee table, which he caught and then helped her to it._

_**10 hours later a little after 12 am**_

_"Congratulations Mister and Misses Hart, you have a healthy baby girl." The doctor announced, re-entering Kim's hospital room where she lay, recovering from exhaustion on the bed, and Adam was sitting next to her. They exchanged confused glances at the 'mister and misses' comment but decided not to argue._

_"The nurses will bring her in as soon as she's cleaned up." He continued with a smile and then walked out._

_"Adam..." Kim turned to the young man who held her hand. "I can never thank you enough for being with me through this. I thought I was going to do it alone but I'm really glad I didn't have to."_

_"What are friends for?" He blushed back and pushed a strand of hair from her face._

_"You're one of the best friends I could ever hope for." She paused. "What's your favorite girls' name?"_

_He looked at her in confusion. "Probably Jayde, why?"_

_"And your mother's name?"_

_"Lyn," he answered quickly. "But Kim what does that have to do with-"_

_"Sounds like a beautiful name to me, Jayde Lyn Hart." She cut him off and smiled at the floored look that appeared on the young Korean's face for the third time that day. She was definitely going to owe him dinner, no, a year of dinners, for putting him through all that.  
_

_"One more thing froggy..." Kim started._

_"Yeah?" He looked at her suspiciously but also with concern. His mind was reeling on what else there could possibly be to this now insane spring break trip he'd decided on._

_"If I tell you the whole story, do you swear on Zordon's life never to tell anyone without my permission?"_

'_Wow, this must be really important for that kind of promise' Adam contemplated. He finally nodded and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze._

_"Alright Kimmy, I swear it."_

* * *

'_What a day that had been..._' Kim mused in her cell.

She smiled to herself. '_And he never did tell._' Though sometimes maybe it would have been easier if he had slipped and everything had gotten out in the open all at once. Then she wouldn't have had to come back now, wouldn't have gotten captured again, wouldn't... But no, she couldn't have handle that, she was sure of it. She still didn't think she could but time kept passing and it just wasn't fair to anyone. She shouldn't have been so selfish. Besides, Adam was far too sweet to let himself slip and do that to her.

Her smile faded as she looked around herself for the millionth time and sighed.

'_I'll never be able to thank him, or explain the letter to Tommy, or tell __**him**__ I love him and about the baby. Baby...I'll never hold Jayde again..._' The thoughts floated around her head, repeating and changing so quickly.

'_Poor Jayde, my little midnight baby... NO! Come on Kim, you're a former ranger... you can do this!_' She snapped herself out of the depression and began to search again for a way out in every inch of the cell.

After what seemed to be hours of searching she had found...nothing. Well, except a tiny window about thirty feet up the sleak, stone wall that she had decided when she saw it the first time was impossible to climb to.

_You can reach it child_. A soothing voice sounded in her head.

"What the heck?" Were the first words out of her mouth as she spun around searching for its source.

_Calm yourself. I'm here within you._

'_Who are you?_' She asked suspiciously in her mind as she sat on the dusty floor of the dungeon trying to concentrate on this bizarre event. If she had finally lost it and started hallucinating, she may as well be sitting down before it got worse.

_You do seem to have forgotten your path. I am the Crane, child, and I have missed you so._

Kim's jaw dropped, but she kept her responses in her head to draw less attention to herself here. '_Bu-but Kat took the Crane powers._' She kept justifying that the seemingly clean water she'd been drinking was tainted and she really was losing it. There was no way she still had any powers.

'_Katherine may have wielded the power as you strayed from your path but I am once again free to you. You are the Crane, you fought for the Ninjetti power. I'm here to help you reach those you care about._'

Before Kim could counter with another explanation of what the voice might be or why it was clearly wrong, the Crane spoke one word sternly and strongly, causing it to ring in her ears.

**MORPH!**

Deciding that she really had nothing to lose and to just play along with her delusions, Kim stood up and dusted herself off. Following the command she took her usual morphing position and called out the words that seemed to be honey to her tongue.

"Crane Ninja Power!"

She felt a wave of familiarity rush over her and through her. Her eyes fluttered closed for a minute and when she opened them again she was clad in her pink ninjetti suit once again.

"It's good to be home." Kim murmured as she looked down at her suit, her gloved fingers brushing over the gold coin on her chest. A tear nearly formed in her eye with how much she'd missed this. It was inside of her, who she was, and she had left it for far too long…

The loud creeking of the dungeon door caused her head to snap up. Two figures made their way roughly down the ancient stairs leading to the many cells doors.

"Let's go you pathetic creature!" She heard Goldar taunt as he shoved the cloaked figure down a few steps. Kim backed away from her metal door and into the shadows.

"Power down," she whispered and was instantly back to her original, but still dirty, clothing. A few seconds later her door was flung open, smashing into the wall behind it but doing little damage.

"You two can keep each other company while Rita and Zedd decide what to do with you both. Enjoy your time left!" Golder threw the other into the cell as he laughed his grunting overly confident laugh and slammed the door shut again.

Kim heard the door lock as she looked to where the mysterious, cloaked person... well it looked like a person... had hit the wall.

It groaned as it slammed into the solid stone, indicating that it was male.

'_Just what I need,_' she thought sarcastically to herself. '_If he's not friendly then I can hold my own but maybe, if he, or it,_' she shuddered, hoping her first instinct that it was actually human was right, '_is good then we can figure something out together._'

Kimberly slowly made her way to where the figure lay. He seemed to make no effort of getting up. She gasped as she saw blood on his cloak and mixing with the dust on the ground. It made a brown, red paste that grossed Kim out. She knelt down beside his head in the dim light, gently lifting it into her lap to show she was friendly. He moaned and brought a hand to his head, pushing off the hood that concealed his slightly battered face so he could breathe a little freer.

"IT'S YOU!" She cried in complete surprise. It was the last person she had expected to see here and one who she had desperately wanted to talk to. Unfortunately she was now speechless. She ran a hand softly over his cheek, noticing a cut on his lip and above his eye.

"It...it can't be..." His eyes cracked open, though it seemed to cause him pain. As did talking yet he whispered again. "Kimberly, is it you?"

"Yeah," she let tears of both happiness and sadness fall as she gave a faint smile. "It's me."

"I thought...that I'd never se- see you again." He smiled weakly and passed out.

"I'm here." She soothed his hair carefully. "I'm here."


	2. Chapter 2

Kim stood, morphed in her Ninjetti suit, looking up at the window as her companion continued to sleep in the shadows

Kim stood, morphed in her Ninjetti suit, looking up at the window as her companion continued to sleep in the shadows. He had been out for a little while now but was breathing steady and seemed ok, so Kim just let him to regain his strength and prepare for whatever was to come. Apparently, from the look of his wounds, he'd been through enough right now.

'_If I could just get up there,_' she sighed in frustration, feeling how smooth the walls were.

_Why climb anyway when you can fly?_ The Crane spoke to her.

'_I never knew I had the ability to fly._'

_Ninjetti is in your soul, it reaches into your full potential and beyond._

Kim concentrated for a moment, trying to feel herself flying, though she wasn't sure how to manage it. She focused, picturing herself floating gracefully off the ground. Kim's eyes closed and she began to glow a faint pink, rising slowly off the cell floor. She opened her eyes and gasped even though she had only gone a foot or so up.

"It worked!" An excited but hushed whisper.

_Of course it worked child, I'm not a spirit guide for nothing_. Kim had to laugh at the Crane's response.

'_Do you have a name or are you just The Crane, anyway?_' She asked as she kept ascending to toward the window.

_My given name is Ominotago._

'_Ominotago?_'

_Yes, it's of the same language that your Native Americans speak. They learned from the ancient spirits long ago. Ominotago itself means 'beautiful voice.'_

'_Wow...alright 'Min, let's see if we can get out this window then,_' she exclaimed hopefully.

She reached the crescent shaped window and looked through. The moon... when she was a child it was such a beautiful place, now that she new what lived here it was disturbing. Scanning the surface she saw nothing but desolate craters. Suddenly something caught her eye in a far crater, not much from here, but a faint glimmer she wouldn't have noticed if not searching so hard.

"What could that be..?" She wondered out loud. She looked at the window; it was big enough for her to get out. No problem.

"I'll just go see what that is." Kim smiled in satisfaction but her expression soon turned to shock. She merely thought about where she was going to go, her mind wandered, like all humans, picturing herself there and what she might find, and in another small flash of pink- she was there.

Kim turned around to see the castle, even spying the window where she had just been. Spinning around again she spotted a red machine. She'd never seen something like this before. Had she? Kim almost found the answer in her head when she heard her name being shouted. Normally she wouldn't have heard that but with the Ninjetti powers everything felt enhanced somehow. The voice came again only louder and more panic stricken. Kim jumped in surprise and thought about the cell again. Arriving there instantaneously, Kim un-morphed and ran over to where her companion was kicking around wildly.

"Andros!" She held him down trying to calm him. "Andros, please! Relax!"

"Kim! No, Kim don't! Where are you?!" He continued to toss and turn, a thin glisten of sweat formed on his frustrated looking brow. But not just frustrated, she noticed, something else too. Pained? What was he thinking about her that could possibly be… she paused at the thought, not wanting to finish…hurting him?

"I'm still right here." She soothed and Andros began to calm down though he was still sweaty and his hair was tossed wildly. His eyes shot open.

"Kim! You're ok." He smiled though he was breathing heavily. She sighed in relief and smiled back.

"Yeah, I'm ok."

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing mister. What are you doing on the moon and just look at you! You're cut up, and bruised; I think you have a fever..." She began to rant protectively but faded off in confusion as Andros laughed. "What's so funny?"

No answer, just more laughing.

"Ok, now I **know** you have a fever." Kim held his shoulders down causing him to stop laughing and just smile at her.

"I was laughing because you sounded just like you did when we first met."

"Oh," she blushed, "So you still remember all of that, huh?" She emphasized the 'all' part.

"Of course I do..." Andros faded off, wanting to ask how he could possibly forget any little think about her but stopped himself. He never heard from her, it would just be awkward.

* * *

_"DECA!" Cassie shouted in a worried tone as she and the others entered the deck of the Megaship._

_"Yes Cassie?" The computer answered._

_"We can't morph! Something's wrong." TJ stated. They heard beeping as DECA scanned some things searching quickly for an answer._

_"Problem found Rangers. Your energy core is missing a piece and the incompletion has caught up with you."_

_"Where's the missing piece?" Ashly asked as fearful as the rest of her friends._

_"The piece is on Earth..."_

_"Thank goodness," they heard Carlos sigh._

_"It is in Florida. Picture uploading..." The screen dropped down revealing a rose made out of a rainbow marble. "The piece was taken from the core in the shape of a rose, by who and when is unknown."_

_"Then one of us will have to get it." TJ deduced. "It can't be too hard to find."_

_"I'll go. It's my responsibility." They turned to see where Andros had been standing silently the whole time. He was slightly upset with himself for not having known this piece was missing to begin with but his powers had always worked, why would he have thought to scan for an incompletion?_

_"But you're new here Andros, how will you find your way?" Cassie shook her head._

_Ashley chimed in as well, looking softly at the handsome ranger. "And anyway, it's all of our responsibility. You're not alone, remember?"_

_"I'll make it fine. I'll just make a scanner using a small piece and follow it to the other. Billy can help even." He rationalized with the group for a while until they agreed._

* * *

_"Thanks for the help Billy, this looks great." Andros smiled at his new friend._

_"No problem. It's a good thing you had a sample energy reading of the core to work with." Billy clicked the on button of the hand-held device. It beeped and he saw the flashing light where the core piece was. Andros looked at his watch which had been a gift from Ashley while she and Cassie had taken him shopping for more "earth appropriate" clothing. Though he wasn't sure if it was that or just a female excuse to shop from what'd he had observed. "I should go."_

_"Thanks for all the help Billy but I have a plane to board." He began to gather some things._

_"Plane? Why not teleport?"_

_"I thought it might be better for me to experience Earth travel."_

_"If you say so, are you sure you do not need a guide?"_

_"No." Andros replied defiantly, then softened his tone. "Really, I'll be ok. Bye!"_

* * *

_"Ticket please?" The attendant asked politely. Andros pulled it out of his front pocket and handed it to her with a nervous smile. She laughed._

_"First time flying?"_

_'If you only knew,' he mused. "Something like that." He responded as she tore part of his ticket and handed him the rest._

_"Alright, row 12, seat A. It's a window seat so just relax and enjoy the ride." She waved as he walked on the boarding ramp._

_I've flown the galaxy but I just don't trust Earth technology for traveling. This doesn't look air worthy at all! He justified his twisted stomach to himself. Andros started to feel a little warm even though he only wore a red t-shirt with a white strip in the middle with his black jeans. He stepped onto the plane and was greeted by another stewardess who looked at his ticket stub and pointed him a few rows back. Finally finding his row, he made his way past the person in the center seat but accidentally kicked their foot._

_"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" Andros apologized quickly as he sank, slightly flushed, into his chair. The person put down the magazine that had been hiding their face and smiled at him._

_"It's ok, I should've moved my feet anyway. There's not much room to get through here." She extended her arm. "Kimberly Hart, nice to meet you."_

_'Where have I heard that name before?' He thought absently as he shook her hand. "Andros..." he paused, then used the first name that came to mind, "Zordon, Andros Zordon. Sorry if I'm nervous, I've never flown… on a plane before."_

_Kimberly stared at the device on his wrist during and after the handshake. He noticed this, covered it with his other hand uncomfortably and smiled._

_'Zordon?! And that's Billy's handiwork if I ever saw it!' Her mind shouted inwardly, yet her face kept its composure. She smiled back at him and leaned in to whisper, close enough that her warm breath tickled his ear, making him flush even deeper._

_"New kid on the planet then I see. Red?" She smirked knowingly. Andros turned to her in defensive shock._

_"Wh-what are you talking about?" He half demanded in his best nonchalant tone, not one to be caught off guard._

_Kim giggled. "Relax red ranger, I've heard a lot about you. It's good to finally meet you in person." The first bit was barely audible but he heard it anyway from their still close proximity._

_"How do you know? I mean, you'd have to-"_

_"Have been a ranger? First of Earth's pink line." Her eyes shone with pride but he swore he saw a tinge of sadness to the soft doe orbs._

_"That's where I recognized your name from, of course. Zordon had updated me on his previous rangers. I remember hearing about you, but I thought you moved to Florida a while ago?"_

_"Three months ago for the Pan Globals. I was here visiting the others for a weekend, but with evil around so much it wasn't all the social vacation I'd hoped for. You guys helped out a lot though. They're lucky to have you." Kim folded the magazine that was in her lap and put it in the pocket in front of her._

_Andros beamed a little, but still modest. "Thanks, we try our best."_

_"I'm surprised I didn't run into you when I was hanging out with the gang..." She thought out loud._

_"I'm not exactly a social person, Kimberly." He informed her as he toyed mindlessly with the tray in the seat in front of him._

_"Call me Kim." She patted his arm, causing him to smile and nod in response. "And you should be more social with everyone. You're a loner, I can tell, but friends are good things to keep close. Don't want to be a space-hermit, do you?"_

_They both laughed and Andros shook his head._

_"I suppose it's not completely anti-social, I'm just not used to Earth."_

_Kim wore a serious expression now, genuinely sympathizing about what that must be like. "You, I'm sure it's got to be hard to adjust to. Why are you flying to Florida anyway?"_

_"I'm actually in search of something vital to the power core for the space morphers. I figured I'd fly to help myself get used to Earth a little more but I don't trust this craft after being on the Megaship for so long."_

_"Well I'd be happy to help. I still have a week off gymnastics practice." She was anxious to help save the world again, though she tried not to show it._

_"I'd appreciate that. I wouldn't really know my way around."_

_"You do have a place to stay, right?" She asked in a concerned voice._

_"Oh yes," he laughed. "Billy was insistent on making sure my reservations were flawless for the Clear Water Suites."_

_"Good ol' Billy," Kim mused in a dreamy, flashback way. "He's so sweet. Did you need a ride there? My car is parked in the airport garage."_

_"Please?" Andros asked innocently making her laugh again. From what Billy had warned him about with taxi drivers, he figured a familiar figure driving would probably be safer. If he survived this flight, then he wasn't risking his life twice in one day just for the sake of 'experiencing earth fully.'_

_"No problem." She replied as the captain make an announcement about the in-flight movie._

_Kim and Andros had just pulled out of the parking garage, each mulling in their own thoughts._

_"I can't believe I made it through that airplane ride, it wasn't so bad." He smiled confidently._

_"So you think you'll make the one back with out me?" Kim joked._

_"Ha ha, yes I think I'll be fine thank you." Andros said with amused sarcasm._

_There was silence. Neither knew what to say to the other. They were strangers, yet they knew each other, or rather, about each other. A little while longer passed and Kim turned into the hotel parking lot._

_"Clear Water Suites. A nice choice if I do say so myself." She smiled as she so often did. It almost never left her face, Andros noticed. No wonder Zordon thought of her as the heart of his first team. Still, he sensed a buried longing in her, a sadness, perhaps to be that again._

_"Thanks so much for the ride." He kissed her hand gentlemanly and grabbed his bag from the back seat. Kim blushed._

_"No problem at all. I'll call you tomorrow and we can start hunting down this thing."_

_"Sounds good." The car door shut, but Kim didn't notice that he hadn't even touched it. They waved through the window and then she drove back towards her apartment by the gymnastics compound._


End file.
